Fuego y Hielo
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: No era su intención. Cuando el entro a trabajar en ese lugar, solo quería un medio para sustentar sus gastos de estudio y de vida diaria.
**Fuego y Hielo**

 **No era su intención. Cuando el entro a trabajar en ese lugar, solo quería un medio para sustentar sus gastos de estudio y de vida diaria.**

Ese no era su día estaba seguro de ello, y por más que tratará de ignorar cada hecho que hizo que esto fuera así, al parecer el destino se burlaba de él.  
Esa mañana ni bien puso un pie fuera de su cama, cuando escucho el timbre de su pequeño departamento, lugar que pudo costear con el mísero sueldo de mesero, porque de que otra manera podría ser, aún estaba en los primeros ciclos de su carrera por lo que aún no lo consideraban lo suficientemente adecuado para trabajar en algo diferente. Odiaba esa manía de pedir experiencia laboral! Por dios, si no le daban un empleo acorde a su carrera de estudios como querían que obtuviera experiencia laboral? Pero bien, dejando eso de lado, esa mañana el que le alquilaba el depa. Había ido a recordarle que llevaba a trazado en la renta 3 meses y si no los cancelaba lo echarían patitas a la calle, algo por lo que obviamente no quería pasar.  
Pero porque estaba atrasado, si tenía un empleo? Eh allí la respuesta, lo habían despedido hace tres meses exactamente y no precisamente por irresponsable o algo parecido, o no, todo había sido culpa de un cliente que quiso pasarse de listo, y pues bien, como él no era ningún santo que aguante idiotas, pues se le fue encima. Al final, por eso perdió su empleo. El mundo era una basura!, o sea el es la " víctima" y lo despiden... Que gran injusticia.  
La cosa era que llevaba buscando un empleo, desde dos días después que lo despidieran más aún seguía sin nada. Y se negaba en llamar a su "familia" o regresar a Rusia, país que había dejado atrás buscando algo diferente para su vida.  
Él pueda ayudarte..._ la voz de su amigo le saco de su mundo, donde él no tenía ese problema de existencia_

Que? _ La mirada molesta no se hizo esperar por parte de su amigo, al sentirse ignorado _  
Que un amigo, me comento que estaba buscando un nuevo asistente para su jefe, que uno no se daba a..._ el pelirrojo dejo de escuchar el parloteo de Tyson, cuando escucho la voz chillona y molesta de Hilary, eso solo significa problemas por lo que sin darle tiempo a Tyson de decir algo más se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo.

Dios_ susurro al sentirse a salvo de esa mujer maniática. Vaya qué no entendía cómo es que todos sus "amigos" estaban bajo la autoridad de esa castaña _ quien dijo? _ Por andar pensando en el porqué de la vida, la persona que había mencionado el japonés se le había olvidado. Y que haría ahora?

Cuidado! _ Un grito y un carro deteniéndose de golpe, le regresaron a la realidad de golpe. Estaba a punto de ser arrollado por cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde, tan distraído iba? _

Si quieres morir, ve y tírate de un puente. No deseo que la pintura se le arruine_ la voz burlona de quien conducía el carro le hizo re dirigir su mirada, encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos azul claro y oscuro, que cubría sus ojos con unos lentes de sol _ te mueves _ ordeno sin importarle el que casi mata aun chico _  
... _ no dijo nada y tampoco estaba de ánimos de decir algo, solo se movió y dejo que el hombre de terno y del Lamborghini Veneno Roadster se marchará _ solo eso me faltaba _ bufo y luego siguió su camino _ estúpido niño rico _ mascullo al recordar cómo le había hablado, y quien se creía?_ pero claro ... _ iba a seguir con sus palabras de molestia, cuando escucho la voz de Axl Rose _ diga..._ expreso poniendo el móvil junto a su oído, sin fijarse en el número de la llamada _ mmm...Rey Kon, aja...quinto piso, oficina tres...listo, gracias _ una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, después de todo el día parecía cambiar su rumbo. Tayson, no era tan tonto como TODOS creían.

***M***  
Si?, buenas tardes _ fue lo primero que recibió al ingresar a ese edificio de 7 pisos_

Buenas tardes _ saludo a la recepcionista, que solo sonrió de manera gentil _ buscó al señor Reí Kon _ expresó a lo que la chica sonrió aun mas, haciendo que el de ojos azules creyera que era un loca _

Tiene cita? _ consultó en tanto llevaba el auricular a su oído _

Si, dígale que vengó de parte de Tyson Granger _ respondió sin apartar la mirada de la mujer _

Sr. Kon, le busca un joven que dice venir de parte del Sr. Granger _ informó _ con gusto, ya se lo envió _ sin más que decir colgó el teléfono_  
El Sr. Kon dice que pase _ sonrió _ me permite su identificación _ pidió a lo que el de ojos azules se la entrego_ tenga, esto es para que no lo molesten. 5to piso oficina 2 _ índico mientras le daba un credencial de visitantes exclusivos de la empresa _

Gracias_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor _

Ojos dorados, cabello negro y algo afelinado _ pensaba en la descripción que Tyson le había dado, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando pase a...porque dios, porque eras tan cruel con su persona, porque el hombre que estuvo por matarlo tenía que estar allí y más allá de eso parecía trabajar en ese lugar _

Desde que subiera ese sujeto, todo a su alrededor se puso tensó. Y no es como si fuera por algo que el otro dijera, pues simplemente lo ignoraba algo que en verdad le molestaba, pero que iba a hacer?

Al fin _ murmuró al llegar al quinto piso, sin saber que el hombre de su lado también tenía pensado bajar en ese piso _

Si vas a bajar hazlo, que por muy lindo trasero que tengas, tengo que salir _ expreso de forma burlona, haciendo sonrojar al Ruso de vergüenza y molestia. Quien se creía ese tipo _  
..._ sin decir algo salió del ascensor. Debía respirar pues debía dar buena imagen a ese tal Rei Kon, pues necesitaba el empleo _

Rei Kon _ leyó en la puerta de vidrio de esa oficina, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla una mancha azulada pasó, casi aplastándolo, entrando así a la oficina _ pero quien se cree para..._ iba diciendo cuando sin proponérselo vio como el peli azul en dos tonos se besaba con el hombre de la oficina_ 0o0 _ eso si no se lo esperaba, respiro profundo y decidió que mejor esperaba para entrar_

***M***  
Tyson me dijo que eras estudiante de Administración, así que creo en que podrás con esto_ sonrió _ ser asistente de Kai Hiwatari es algo trabajoso, pero estoy seguro de que podrás _ otra sonrisa, que ya comenzaba a alterar a Ivanov _ te parece empezar mañana? _ pregunto a lo que el ruso asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya tenía un empleo. Debía recordar agradecerle a Granger_ bien, eso alegrara a Brooklyn, el pobre no puede con todo_ sonrió un poco_ ya puedes irte _ expresó _  
Si, gracias _ sonrió levemente _

 *****M*****

 **PV: wa! Tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja desde hace tanto, que cuando la idea surgió me emocione tanto jajajaja…**

 **Ikki: a nadie le importa…-**

 **PV: mira, Ikki aquí no entras porque hay otro fénix y no eres tú…-**

 **Ikki: que?! El único fénix soy yo! –**

 **PV: ignorémoslo…nos leemos!**


End file.
